


Raider of Steve Rogers’ Heart

by talesofsuspense



Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2019 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Celebrity Crush, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21656440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsuspense/pseuds/talesofsuspense
Summary: Tony catches Steve up on the world of Star Wars and there’s an unexpected side effect.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482818
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	Raider of Steve Rogers’ Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For my Happy Steve Bingo square “Actors and Movies”
> 
> I just thought it would be so cute/funny if Steve watched Star Wars for the first time and ended up with a huge crush on Harrison Ford. Naturally he’d want to hide it so he’d got o a video store and just rent a bunch of his movies to watch on his own. Also I HC that Steve’s fave is Han Solo and Tony’s is Luke and they both love Leia a lot too.


End file.
